Sem Você
by mirian masen
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Universo dos livros. Bella morre apenas dois dias antes do casamento, sob a vigilância de Edward. Será mesmo o fim? Como ele irá sobreviver? Acompanhe essa história de amor que não pode ser superada nem mesmo pela morte.


**Essa é uma tradução do original "Without you" autorizada pela autora nVaVnVa.**

**Os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

Faziam algumas semanas agora que o comportamento de Bella com ele vinha mudando e agora que faltava menos de uma semana para o casamento, Edward estava ficando _realmente_ preocupado. Às vezes, Bella se agarrava a ele como se não houvesse amanhã, e outras vezes, ela parecia fingir que ele não ao menos estava presente. Havia dias em que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Num momento ela o encarava com todo o amor do mundo e no outro, ela fingia sequer conhecê-lo. Ele franziu o cenho às memórias, tentando decifrar o significado por trás delas.

"Bella..." Edward a encarava enquanto ela estava sentada na mesa de jantar tentando desvendar seu dever de matemática.

Seu belo anjo o olhou e sorriu para ele. "Hummm?"

Ela parecia tão inocente e Edward sentiu aquela eletricidade familiar entre os dois. Ele se inclinou, descobrindo que precisava tocá-la. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez em que ela segurou sua mão? Ele não conseguia se lembrar, mas nesse momento, ele não podia se importar menos. A única coisa em sua mente era a necessidade imortal de sentir seus lábios contra os dele para que pudesse mostrá-la o quanto ele a amava. Ele se inclinou, inalando seu perfume, e pressionou seus lábios ternamente contra os dela. Eles eram tão macios e quentes, Edward nunca queria parar. Eventualmente, Bella se afastou, arfando por ar.

"Edward? Está tudo bem?" sua voz irresistível encheu seus ouvidos.

"É claro." Ele sorriu e a puxou para seus braços. Bella descansou sua cabeça e Edward sentiu seus cílios passarem contra seu peito seus olhos fechados. Como sempre, o momento acabou rápido demais. De novo, foi Bella quem se afastou e tentou se concentrar no dever de casa que obviamente a confundia.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Edward respirou em seu ouvido e ele se inclinou sobre ela para dar uma boa olhada em seus problemas de matemática.

"Não, está tudo bem. eu tenho que ser capaz de descobrir alguma coisa sozinha. Eu ficarei burra se deixar você resolver tudo pra mim." Bella sorriu para ele e continuou a folhear suas anotações.

Edward sorriu de volta mas não podia ignorar o sentimento no fundo de sua mente de que talvez ela não estivesse brincando e que talvez não o quisesse tanto quanto antes. Ele sorriu rapidamente e retornou à uma expressão preocupada enquanto sua mente, involuntariamente, se expandia com esse pensamento. Quando ele finalmente voltou seu olhar para Bella, ele a encontrou encarando o lado de fora pela janela, sua mente em algum outro mundo e seu lápis batendo distraidamente contra a mesa de madeira. Ele encarou a maravilhosa garota que de algum jeito o amava. Ou o _havia _amado. Doía nele apenas considerar que Bella talvez tivesse percebido o monstro horrível que ele era. Ele estava tão perto de fazê-la sua e se eles se separassem agora, Edward sabia que ele não seria capaz de sobreviver. Apenas a consideração disso fez com que ficasse difícil respirar e Edward sentiu um súbito desespero em seu peito, bem no lugar onde seu frio coração de pedra havia deixado de bater.

Incapaz de segurar as emoções por mais tempo, Edward se lançou em direção à Bella e beijou seus lábios apaixonadamente como nunca. Ele tentou se segurar por medo de machucá-la, mas as terríveis emoções que borbulhavam dentro de si tornavam isso impossível. Depois do que parecia uma eternidade, mas foi por provavelmente alguns microsegundos, Bella despertou de seu devaneio e surpresa e retribuiu o beijo ferozmente. Quando ela o fez, Edward sentiu uma onda de êxtase atingir seu corpo mentalmente torturado. Era incrível. Tudo, até mesmo o maldito desejo sobre seu sangue, fugiu de dentro dele. Seus olhos teriam se revirado e ele teria desmaiado de felicidade se fosse humano. Mas pela primeira vez, ele estava grato por ser um vampiro. Ele poderia simplesmente não respirar e não ter que se preocupar com isso. O assunto era diferente para Bella, é claro. Ela estava ficando sem ar e não podia quebrar o beijo por causa da mão de Edward, firmemente entranhados em seus cabelos. Não que ela particularmente _quisesse_ se afastar. Então, logo, os pulmões de Bella ficaram sem oxigênio e ela desmaiou no meio do beijo.

Edward se afastou surpreso quando sentiu Bella parar de responder a seus carinhos. Ele não podia evitar o sorriso quando percebeu que ela havia desmaiado enquanto ele a beijava. Ele sorriu a uma memória muito antiga que cutucou o fundo de sua mente e a carregou para a cama. Enquanto ele a deitava, seu viçoso cabelo castanho e espalhou pela cama. Ela estava incrível, como um anjo vindo direto do céu. Edward encarou por mais alguns momentos antes dela começar a acordar.

"O quê aconteceu?" Bella se sentou lentamente e olhou em volta. "Como eu cheguei aqui?"

"Você desmaiou enquanto eu a beijava, amor. Sinto muito. E então eu pensei que você estivesse cansada e eu a trouxe até aqui." Edward deu à Bella seu sorriso torto favorito e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado.

"Está tudo bem." ela sorriu e bocejou, "mas eu realmente deveria terminar meu dever de casa antes de dormir."

"Eu farei isso para você. Não se preocupe, amor. Durma um pouco. Você precisa." Ele a empurrou gentilmente a uma posição deitada e puxou a coberta sobre ela. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Edward. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo mais." Edward sorriu e desapareceu escada à baixo para terminar o dever de casa dela.

**Olá pessoal, quanto tempo! Bom, está é mais uma tradução autorizada e espero que gostem. É triste(para variar) mas também é muito linda. **

**Quanto às minhas duas outras traduções: MORE THAN WHAT I LOOK LIKE está em hiatus e estou à espera das atualizações da autora; ECOS DO SILÊNCIO tem alguns capítulos já postados, mas ainda não está finalizada, e espero postar o próximo capítulo até o final dessa semana. **

**Milhões de desculpas pelo meu desaparecimento mas é que eu estava com uma crise sinistra de depressão que me deixou sem ânimo para nada. Só fui trabalhar porque realmente preciso. Mas ainda bem que isso já está passando e já estou quase 100%. Espero que vocês gostem dessa nova fic e aguardo ansiosa pelas reviews. Pode ser apenas um "gostei", mas eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Beijos e até o final de semana!!!**


End file.
